


Rondo (Revolution)

by Czigany



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other, short character study, something like it, theme study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: Nanami knows her role.





	Rondo (Revolution)

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; first posted to livejournal and the fic_promptly community on dreamwidth.

She might not have been the original but who said the first(second, third, sixth) version was always the best anyway?

(Of course she knew the old legend. It clung to the shadows of the forest arena and under the rose bushes and filled the cracks of Ohtori until nothing could escape its grasp. Everyone knew it on some level; most just hadn’t looked hard enough at the flawless eggshell they lived inside to see the fractures spreading wider and wider as the Prince continued to try and break her way through it.)

So when the Prince survived - walked away(escaped) and took the Witch with her(not with her at all) - there needed to be a new Sacrifice and there was no way _she_ could fill that role. Then the new Prince stepped into the rose-coloured shoes left behind but without a Witch to fight for(against), there would be no shadow play and the cracks would grow until the legend would be unable to hold them together. So she took it upon herself to be the Witch and prepared her own Sacrifice.

(She had always known they would be this way and really her brother was meant for no one else but her. This time the Prince would fail and the Witch would win and the Revolution would go on without them because Ohtori was a world that remade itself everytime it was broken and there was no fighting destiny.)

So she might not have been the original but she knew that she was strong enough. She took the Thousand Swords into herself and the world(egg) cried for(celebrated) her brother’s imprisonment(freedom, at last).


End file.
